Janneus
Janneus is a famed Rotaxian bounty hunter, formerly associated with the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Biography Early life Little is known of Janneus' past, other than, like all Rotaxians, he resided on the planet of Spherus Magna in the region of Bota Magna with his brother Salahad. Whilst traversing the wastelands of the Great Barren in an MT-TV, Janneus and Salahad were ambushed by a Terri, who had a Soul Carrier attack them with a rocket explosive. The pair were sent reeling, and Janneus and Salahad were knocked unconscious. However, before they could be killed, a mysterious being from the future known as Baterra Magnus arrived and destroyed the Soul Carrier, and then went on to wipe Janneus' memory of both the event and certain aspects of his early life. When he awoke, Janneus was rescued by a Matoran bounty hunter named Ora, and the pair then quickly departed in order to avoid an attack from a group of Bone Hunters and Terri, leaving behind Salahad, who was believed dead. Due to his memory wipe, Janneus was unable to recall any his early life or even the existence of Salahad for several centuries. Bounty Hunters' Guild Janneus joined the Bounty Hunters' Guild on it's creation, in it's first meeting. There he made a name for himself as a resistant one. He liked taking orders from no one. Afterward, he caught Boreal and interrogated him. He tortured Boreal until he was almost dead, but found out little information. It was then that Boreal swore to kill Janneus. Janneus then went on the mission to collect the first Power Triangle Piece with a good portion of the bounty hunters. There he found he liked serving under Draconius' command rather than Tetrack's, the leader of the Guild. They succeeded in getting the power triangle piece. Kyrus also got another piece that he stole from the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. Then they went after the final triangle piece. But Tetrack decided not to let Janneus come on the journey to find the piece. So he returned to the base, where an attack from Jarrin and some other Enforcers ensued. They were there to rescue Boreal and to thwart the base. Janneus fought Jarrin, finally putting him in the prison with Boreal. However, they broke out, and Boreal chased Janneus outside, where they battled, Janneus winning. Boreal was almost killed, had not Jarrin gotten there and battled Janneus, knocking him out. Jarrin and Boreal started to go inside, but Janneus used the ghosting powers all Rotaxians were capable of to disappear and then attack them. But when he was almost on top of them, he was attacked by his long lost brother Salahad, who had been told to kill him by Baterra Magnus. But when Salahad mentioned his name, Janneus had a sudden flashback and remembered their whole past. They agreed to not fight each other and rescued the bounty hunters from their captors. However, they were stopped on their way out, but Janneus and Salahad ghosted away, where they went and found Kyrus on a nearby island. They took him to Gigas Nui, where a battle was taking place between the Bounty Hunters and the Enforcers over the final triangle piece. Janneus, Salahad, and Kyrus snuck into the base, and Kyrus started the self-destruct sequence. Janneus and Salahad ran out, but Kyrus stayed inside because of mind control of his own invention. When Janneus got outside, he got into another battle with Jarrin. They fought, and Janneus chased him into the building, which just started exploding. Janneus then went around front, and confronted Jarrin once more. He defeated Jarrin, but Boreal and Shayla attacked him, and he ran away with the triangle piece. More soon... Post-War When Draconius brought the organization into secrecy, Janneus became one of his top lieutenants. He was notorious for his ability to trick all but the most intelligent beings, and was at one point sent to act as a double agent in the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. However, he was caught relaying information to the Guild and was banished to the Confusion Dimension. After hundreds of years had passed, he was joined by the Toa Siria and Hixia in his prison. Shortly after, he encountered the Bara Magna Resistance Team, who helped him escape his prison. However, he betrayed them and attempted to make his way back to Gigas Magna. Jman98 Saga Janneus killed Kualus in a battle with Norik and Kualus. He was hired by Tuma and Teridax to hunt the Toa Hagah down. Later, he battled against the remaining Toa Hagah. He had fought with them for revenge on making him get punished by Teridax and Tuma for not destroying them all during the first time he encountered them. He had successfully knocked most of them out but he was tricked by Norik. Janneus was pulled off of the cliff at the end of the battle. Though he lived and swears revenge on the Toa Hagah, he left the area and his current wherabouts are unknown. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, intelligent, and treacherous, Janneus is a force not to be taken lightly, famous for possessing a mastery of most forms of combat. Extremely cunning, Janneus' mind has been compared several times to that of the Kodax warrior Mordrax, possessing a wit that he can work to advantage in numerous situations. Despite this, Janneus is fiercely independent, and refuses to be treated like an inferior being. He has also been shown to be fairly manipulative, being able to deceive others into becoming his allies. Janneus is also extremely agile, rivaling even the likes of Fyxan or Shayla in terms of speed. Like all Rotaxians, he has a strange mixture of powers, though unlike others of his kind, he has inherited three elemental powers. These include Air, Fire, and the Green. Like other Rotaxians, he also possesses ghosting abilities, allowing him to become both invisible and intangible, granting him the power to pass through solid objects. He can also fire powerful blasts of energy from his hands. Tools Janneus carries a scythe-like power crowbar, and a shield forged from pure iron. This shield is highly durable, and cannot be penetrated with any form of average metal. Trivia *Janneus is user 's Self-MOC. *Janneus' Glatorian form used to be his Bounty Hunter form, and likewise, his Bounty Hunter form was his Glatorian form. Appearances *''The Bounty Hunter Wars '' (First Appearance) *''Gigas Magna: Underworld'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Collection Chronicles'' *''Norik's Tale'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Teammcb Category:Rotaxians Category:Characters